


One More Bottle.

by RedRiver03



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One Shot, mentions of tex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver03/pseuds/RedRiver03
Summary: Church thought it would be good idea to drink with Caboose around, hopefully his drunk self won't do anything stupid right? Right??





	One More Bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this story got deleted ln my notes so I had to re write it all again so sorry if it's rushed D:

At first it seemed like a good idea at the time but now as he's chugging his 4th bottle is now when he realizes what a horrible idea this is. 

"Fuck..." Now he's on his 5th bottle. 

"You sure are drinking a lot Church." His friend commented as he took a sip of his juice. 

"No fucking kidding." He took a swing of his drink then slammed it back down on the counter. 

His plans were to go drinking with Tucker but, he had to cancel because his son has a basket ball game and he couldn't miss it. 

He tried calling his second drinking buddy which was Grif, they never talk at work but were good drinking buddies, not the best just good. But he also couldn't make it something about already having plans with Simmons. 

His last resort was Carolina but quickly turned that idea out the window since he knows that his sister will only lecture him as he drinks and will probably bring more friends if hers from work. 

Now Caboose isn't exactly someone he wanted to bring at a bar since he would need to be sober to take care of him, he doesn't trust Caboose nor the people at the bar being around Caboose. 

But not drinking at the bar would just be stupid so instead he bought a bunch of beer, rum, vodka and tequila, hell he even got some juice for Caboose before inviting the other over. 

He could've just drink by himself either at the bar or his home but it was those moments where he just wanted to get shit faced with someone, usually he wouldn't mind drinking on his own but ever since the incident with Tex made him feel lonely. 

6th bottle. 

Maybe he's just using this as an excuse to invite Caboose. Sure the guy was annoying as fuck and was a fucking pain in the ass, but you know what? That was his pain in the ass. 

He let that thought sink in before chugging the whole bottle down. He could feel the drinks getting to his head maybe that's why he's starting to get these gay thoughts... Again. 

"Wow not even Tucker drinks that many bottles, and that's saying something because Tucker is stupid." He took a sip of his own juice. 

"Shut up Caboose." He opened his 7th bottle, by then he could really that this will get him to the point of no return. But fuck it, he's enjoying himself not taking care himself. 

Caboose was just happy that Church invited him over, he was going to visit his younger sister but quickly changed his plans when he received Church's message. 

It was gonna be great! It would just be him and his best friend, watching movies, playing games, going on adventures, solving crimes, eating cookies, it would be their own little private party! 

He just didn't expect that Church only just wanted to drink, and only that. Which was fine with Caboose maybe he was a little disappointed but just simply being with his friend made him happy, and it was interesting too since Church would be silly sometimes when he drinks. 

And now it seemed Church was going to be silly tonight. 

While Caboose kept talking non stop on how he was happy Church invited him, and his future plans the next time Church invites him, the other was more focused on his bottle of rum as he was battling something over in his head. 

It started with whys and what if's of Tex, which lead to him realizing just how alone he was and how he actually misses intimacy with another. He glanced at Caboose. 

It wasn't fair how Caboose was always so happy and just so fucking ignorant at times, must be so blissful to be that ignorant, the way his stupid blue eyes would light up whenever he's excited, or how his dimples show whenever he smiles, he hated how he just wanted to kiss his stupid attractive face. 

His movements were slurred as he opened his 8th bottle. Caboose noticed his movements and it reminded him of his mother, he didn't like that. 

"Uh, maybe you should stop Church-" He reached for the bottle which only made the older one pull away from him and glared at him. 

"Fuck off Caboose! I'll drink as much as I fucking please!" 

Caboose frowned, he hated when Church would get angry after he drinks, but this time he seemed more aggressive than usual.

"You're being more grumpier Church, I'll just go ahead and put the bottles away." Caboose stood up and took the rest of the unopened bottles of rum away. 

Church tried to stop him but the other managed to push him back down onto the couch with no struggle, due to Church already being drunk and Caboose being freakishly strong.

Church could only grumble to himself, he suddenly felt a sense of uneasiness in his stomach. 

"Oh shit..." He groaned. He quickly got on his feet and rushed toward the bathroom, pushing Caboose out of the way. 

"Church? Church! What's wrong?!" Caboose called out but Church slammed the bathroom door open to kneel down onto the toilet bowl to let out everything his stomach rejected. 

With concern, Caboose entered the bathroom, he scrunched his face a bit from the smell of vomit, but he still went ahead to pat Church's back. 

"There there." He said while his drunken friend spilled his guts. It felt like hours but eventually Church stopped vomiting after emptying his stomach. 

He stood up weakly, Caboose helped him with maintaining his balance. Church then turned the water on at the sink and cup handfuls of water to swirl into his mouth then spit it out. While he did that Caboose went ahead to get him something. 

Church stopped swirling his mouth with water after a few times before Caboose came back with some mints and a bottle of water. 

"Here ya go Church! I've seen Wash do this to Tucker whenever he would drink too much, and how Simmons would take care of Grif." Caboose explained as Church popped a mint onto his mouth then taking a huge amount of water from the bottle nearly emptying it. 

"Yea, I'm not exactly sure how the water works but it seems to make them feel better after they drink too much so you should drink more water Church!" He continued to talk, and follow Church out of the bathroom he also made sure the older one wouldn't fall face flat since he wasn't completely sober.

"Uh huh yea Caboose whatever." He replied half listening to his friend. They both sat back down on the couch, Caboose took sips of his orange juice and Church was tempted to grab some tequila but Caboose would most likely take it away again, so he grabbed the empty water bottle and poured some tequila, it would be fine, even if the liquid was a different colour rather than transparent; the idiot still wouldn't notice. 

He walked back with his bottle of tequila and continued to drink with Caboose. 

"You know, I still blame myself for what happened with Tex-" He started, whenever he gets drunk he can get pretty emotional sometimes, it seemed it would be one of those times this time. 

"I was so convinced that she was the one, I mean yea I spent over a year trying to get her to go out with me, and sure she only went out with me because of a dare, but hey our relationship lasted nearly two years so that had to mean something right?" He slurred. 

Caboose just continued to take sips of his drink while he listened to Church, it wasn't the first time he vented to him for something that bothered him, so because Church is his best friend, he would be a good listened for him, so he waited for him to continue. 

"Fuck man, it started with her leaving and not coming back, usually she wouldn't come in a day, but then it turned to two days, three days, a week, weeks, and even months. I trusted her, I really did, no matter how long she was gone I always welcomed her back with opened arms, even when she got mad at me whenever I left, even when she hit me whenever I asked her where she went, even when she stole my money, and even when she was sleeping with other men, I still welcomed her back." He paused to take another swing of tequila. 

Caboose continued to wait, he knew that Church was not done talking yet and he would wait until he was. He remembered how awful that relationship was with Church and Tex, he remembered how it wasn't always so toxic, even if Caboose didn't completely understand the situation with what happened, even he knew their relationship wasn't healthy. Deep down he was relieved Church ended the relationship with Tex. 

"She promised me three times she would change and that she wouldn't leave, and on the day I confronted her about it, how I said if she wasn't going to be serious about this relationship then it would be best if we broke it off." 

Church could feel a tear form in his eye, he wiped it away angrily. There was no point in crying now over what happened years ago. 

"And she agreed easily. No hesitation. No thinking over it. It was a straight away answer. A relationship of two and a half years wasted. Fuck why am I even talking about this?" He scoffed with a smile and felt his eyes get more watery. 

"I'm scared Caboose." He admitted. 

Now he finally responded. 

"Why Church?" He was also concerned on why he was scared, it was actually extremely rare for Church to admit what he really felt. So Caboose tried his best to approach him about it, it was only then would Caboose get Church to open up a bit more. 

"What if I'm all alone? Was I destined to be alone? Whenever she left I've felt so alone, that's why whenever she came no matter what horrible thing she did I accepted her back. It wasn't just because I thought I loved her, but because I was scared on being alone again." 

"But Church-" he tried to say something but the older one keep talking, even if his words were slurred, he could still understand him. 

"Fuck, fuck! I shouldn't be like this! I already accepted it that I would die alone but now that I'm actually thinking about it, I don't want to be alone forever." He continued to wipe his tears away with frustration, this wasn't exactly what he planned to do when he wanted to drink and now it was making him overly dramatic and emotional. 

Maybe it was the thought of Tex, or the idea of him being alone, or the fact that he couldn't have something with Caboose due to his fear from being left alone and would push him away rather than letting him in. 

"Church! Don't cry! I do not like it when you cry because if you're unhappy, then I will get unhappy! You won't be alone Church! You have me!" He tried to wipe away the tears from Church's face but he just pushed away his hands. 

"I'm not crying! You're crying!" He hissed out. 

"Just a little! But that's because you're so sad! You're not alone Church! You'll always have your best friend- me! by your side!" 

Church shook his head wildly as he continued to push Caboose away. 

"No! You'll just end up leaving me anyway! You'll leave too! Don't say you'll be by my side if you're just going to abandon me like Tex did!" 

He didn't mean to say that last part but it was too late. 

"But Church... I'm not Tex. I'm Caboose, your best friend. I would have no reason to leave you." 

Church lost it. 

He threw his drink away and pulled Caboose in a hug. It was so unexpected but needless to say he hugged him back. The eldest grabbed tightly onto Caboose's hoodie scared that he would somehow lose him. 

Caboose just smiled and patted his back, he liked the affection he would receive from Church even if it was rarely, it was nice. He just hoped he can squeeze the sadness out of Church. 

Church pulled away a bit but didn't let go yet, he was trying not to cry and he would be dammed if he was. He looked up to Caboose with tired eyes and leaned up to kiss him. 

The hug is one thing to come unexpected, but a kiss? That was completely out of character for Church, but then again he wasn't exactly in the best state of mind but that didn't stop Caboose from mimicking him to kiss back. 

The kiss was simple and sweet. Church pulled away for a moment and looked at Caboose's face, he looked happy (a little confused) but he was smiling nonetheless. 

"That was nice... I liked that." He said. Church looked back at his friends soft lips and his mind screamed 'fuck it' and leaned in again for another kiss. 

Church tried to deepened the kiss but he was getting tired, being drunk and getting emotionally worked up wasn't the greatest mix and he knew he would have a killer hang over in the morning, or rather in the afternoon. 

Church pulled away and relaxed himself onto Caboose, before he passes out he finally admitted it. 

"I... Love you... Caboose." 

Even though he said it softly Caboose still heard him. He knew what love meant, or at least in his own way. 

"I love you too Church! I always have and always will." He laid on his back on the couch then pulled Church's body on top of his body before drifting off to sleep with his buddy. 

"Goodnight Church." 

~•~•~•~•~•~

The sunlight shined over Church's face, he burrowed his eyebrows before grumbling. Trying to get away from the shining light he turned his head a few times before he just gave up and opened his eyes. 

The feeling of a wicked hang over took place as he would've expected. He groaned in pain and clutched his head with one hand, he noticed he wasn't on his bed, and nor was he even on the couch, he looked down to see he was on top of someone's chest. 

"Oh no..." He winced from another hammering pain in his brain. He saw Caboose sleeping peacefully. 

"What the fuck?" He tired to remember what happened last night, he was drinking, then was in the bathroom, then sitting back with Caboose as he continued to drink, he remembered he was saying something to him as well but not quite sure what, and that was pretty much it. The rest was blank. 

"Hey Caboose, wake up." He tired shaking his friend awake, but his head ache of a hangover was not helping. 

"Caboose!" He clutched his head in pain again, Caboose stirred in his sleep then opened his eyes. 

"Hm? Church?" 

"Finally you're awake, what the fuck happened? Why am I-" 

Caboose leaned up towards him to give him a quick kiss on his lips. 

"Morning Church!" 

He felt his face get hot, he was in shock for what he just did. 

"D-did... Did you just fucking kiss me?!? Argh!" Stupid head ache... 

"Yep! I had a good time last night Church! Well except when you got grumpier, and when you puked, but it was still fun, I liked the part when we kissed, and the way you held on to me as we were saying I love you to each other on the couch... Yea it was nice." 

Church's mind went to the gutter for a moment, there was no way in hell something happened between the two of them when he got drunk, well it was possible but still, they were both fully clothed so it definitely did NOT happened (he tried not to be disappointed about that), so it could just mean that they most likely made out and passed out. 

That seemed to make more sense. 

Sighing, he got off Caboose while still trying to make the pounding in his head stop, Caboose sat up to sit properly so Church could sit beside him. 

"Um Church? Do you need water? Or-" 

"So we kissed?" 

"Huh? Oh yea we did, it was really nice and I liked it very much Church." 

"I don't remember it." 

"Oh, you don't?" 

He shook his head. 

"Why don't you remind me again?" 

Caboose let that sink in for a moment before smiling, understanding what he meant. 

"Of course!" 

He leaned down to give Church a kiss. Church closed his eyes as soon as he came in contact with his lips, it was sweet and simple. It actually felt familiar, so they really did kiss last night.

Caboose pulled away, happy that he was helping Church. 

"Oh gee buddy I don't know, I think you may to try again, I can't seem to remember well." Yea he knew it was a cheap move but he didn't give a fuck, what matter now was how nice Caboose's kisses were. 

It seemed like a bad idea at the time but whatever happened last night seemed to work out somehow and that should be enough.


End file.
